Bbang!
by eun.soo.cha
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Park Channyeol sebagai seorang CEO muda berubah drastis setelah mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan dari media bahwa seorang namja manis telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah mengenal namja ini. Tapi karena kejadian ini seorang park chanyeol jatuh cinta. Dan inilah kesalahan fatal yang merubah hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bbang

Author .cha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, DO kyungsoo dll.

Genre : Romance, Crime, Angst

Rate: T (untuk sementara)

Summary: Kehidupan seorang Park Channyeol sebagai seorang CEO muda berubah drastis setelah mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan dari media bahwa seorang namja manis telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah mengenal namja ini. Tapi karena kejadian ini seorang park chanyeol jatuh cinta. Dan inilah kesalahan fatal yang merubah hidupnya.

…

WARNING! YAOI, NO BASH,TYPO'S

…

Hai hai perkenalkan ini ff pertama eunsoo yang di publish, sebelumnya eunsoo jelasin dulu ya biar setelah baca ff ini pada gx salah sangka kalo eunsoo plagiat. Cerita ini sebenernya eunsoo ambil dari film india yang mnurut eunsoo bagus banget, tapi eunsoo ganti dengan main cast Chanbaek , dan alurnya agak sedikit ngawur dan melenceng dari film sebenarnya. Bila berkenan silahkan baca dan .

.

.

2014

"Otak adalah organ yang paling penting dari tubuh manusia, komponen yang paling penting dalam system manusia. Otak yang mengendalikan seluruh anggota tubuh manusia, otak adalah raja dari seluruhanggota tubuh manusia."

Di universitas kedokteran ternama di korea seorang dosen menerangkan tentang organ yang paling penting pada manusia dan memberikan tugas kepada para mahasiswanya untuk mencari sebuah kasus tentang penyakit yang berkaitan dengan otak manusia untuk penelitian dan mempresentasikan hasil nya sebulan kedepan.

Seorang namja manis sekaligus tampan sedang mempoutkan bibirnya karena sejak seharian tadi dia belum juga menemukan file kasus untuk tugasnya padahal di perpustakaan yang besar itu tersimpan banyak file-file yang beragam,tetapi namja itu belum juga mendapatkan kasus yang pas untuk di selesaikan.

"Luhan" panggil seseorang yang tidak jauh dari namja manis yang di panggil luhan tersebut,luhan pun menoleh.

"Ada apa kyungso ya?"jawab luhan sambil kembali focus pasa file-file di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kasus yang bagus, lu?" Tanya kyungsoo atau biasa di panggil Dio

Sambil menggeleng luhan pun menjawab "Belum ada yang menarik kyungsoo ya" dan kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya gemas dan terkekeh

"jangan di paksakan lu, nanti pasti kita akan menemukan nya, jangan patah semangat Arrachi?"

"Nee~~ eomma" jawab luhan sambil terkekeh.

"yaakk aish, aku bukan eomma mu!" kyungsoo cemberut, luhan terkekeh. Dan kemudian datang lah seorang namja yang memiliki dimple yang manis, Lay.

"Sudahkah kalian menemukannya?" Tanya lay. Keduanya menggeleng

"yasudah ayo cari lagi". Kmudian ketiga namja itu mulai mencari. Luhan tiba di perpustakaan bagian paling ujung belakang dan mengambil salah satu berkas yang tersusun rapi di rak bagian atas dan membaca sekilas kasus tersebut, luhan memanggil kedua teman kelompoknya setelah berdiskusi sebentar akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil file kasus yang di temukan oleh luhan kemudian di konsultasikan pada dosen.

(((())))

"ini kasus kami" kata luhan, kyungsoo, dan lay mantap. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di ruang dosen .

"Tidak" kata dosen tersebut setelah membaca kasus yang ditemukan oleh luhan, luhan mengernyit "kenapa tidak, pak?"

"lupakan kasus ini!" ucap sang dosen. tapi luhan luhan tidak terima karena menurutnya kasus yang di temukannya sangat menarik.

" tapi kasus ini sangat menarik pak " bela yang lain. kemudian sang dosen menjawab dengan penuh ktegasan " memang menarik, tapi ini juga kasus polisi". Luhan ingin sekali beragument tapi belumsempat membuka mulut sang dosen menyela" Luhan, kau ingin kupanggil orangtuamu?" Dan dengan itu luhan menyerah. " Baiklah pak,saya tidak jadi menggambil kasus ini" ucapnya sambil menunduk. " tapi sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran kami ingin mengetahui kasus itu pak". " Baiklah kalau begitu". Kemudian sang dosen mulai menjelaskan.

(((())))

MEDICAL COLLEGE

Nama pasien : PARK CHANYEOL

Ref. by : Dr. Jung Yunho

Date or Birth : 27 november 1992

Blood Group : O positif

Gejala : 'Anti Retrograde Amnesia' (Kehilangan Ingatan Jangka Pendek)

"Park Chanyeol, kepalanya di pukul dengan besi, setelah kejadian itu dia kehilangan ingatannya. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, istilahnya kehilangan memori jangka pendek. Dia hanya bisa mengingat selama kurang lebih 15 menit saja, setelah itu dia akan lupa segalanya. Sebagai contoh, dia menanyakan namamu…, Dan dalam waktu 15 menit, dia akan lupa segalanya. Dia hanya bisa mengingat sedikit dari kejadian itu, tapi kita tak tahu seberapa banyak yang bisa ia ingat".

"Kegiatan harian seperti harian seperti makan, minum , mengemudi dan juga perasaanya... akan tersimpan di dalam otak bawah sadarnya. Dia melakukan kegiatan kesehariaanya dengan berdasarkan apa yang ia ingat dengan cara menghafal atau dengan membuat catatan daari semua kejadian, dengan kata lain dia mengingat kegiatannya dengan cara menulisnya. Dan orang yang melakukannya sampai sekarang belum di ketahui, dan tidak ada yang tau."

Setelah itu luhan dan kedua kawannya keluar dari ruang dosen," Lu apa kau tidak pnasaran siapa yang telah mencelakai park chanyeol?" Tanya kyungsoo

" aku pnasaran kyung, walaupun kasus ini di tolak untuk di pecahkan tetapi aku akan tetap menyelidikinya,apa kalian akan membantu ku?" Tanya luhan,"tentu saja lu" jawab Lay dan Kyungsoo serempak kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju rumah masing-masing.

(((())))

2010

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi berpakaian agak lusuh, rambut yang agak ikal berwarna coklat pudar tengah menghajar seorang brandal di sebuah gudang yang sudah tak terpakai, Ia tak peduli apapun dan terus menghajar berandal itu, yang ada di benaknya kini adalah dimana Baekhyun-nya, dimana?apa yang terjadi dengannya?apa yang telah mereka lakukan dengan belahan jiwanya? dia menghabisi orang itu tanpa ampun hingga mati dengan sebuah obeng ia tancapkan di perut sang brandal. Setelah beberapa detik orang itu terdiam baru menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Orang yang membunuh berandal itu adalah…

Park Chanyeol. 

**TBC or END?**

…

Apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun?mengapa chanyeol jadi seperti itu dan siapa yang melakukannya?Penasaran? klo iya silahkan review.

Nanti ada flashback nya jadi pembaca gx bakal binggung, tp tergantung review nya lhooo

Kalau gada yang coment yaudah berarti ff nya gagal dan siap di hapus, eunsoo akan buat ff yang laen^^

Jadi REVIEW JUSEO~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bbang!

Author : eunsoocha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, DO kyungsoo dll.

Genre : Romance, Crime, Angst

Rate: T (untuk sementara)

.

WARNING!

YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur terlalu cepat.

.

.

Note: cerita ini gx semua eunsoo ambil dr real film nyaa…, soalnya setting nya di korea, bukan india hehe XD

.

.

Summary: Kehidupan seorang Park Channyeol sebagai seorang CEO muda berubah drastis setelah mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan dari media bahwa seorang namja manis telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah mengenal namja ini. Tapi karena kejadian ini seorang park chanyeol jatuh cinta. Dan inilah kesalahan fatal yang merubah hidupnya.

.

Cekidot

.

_flashback_

Park chanyeol adalah namja yang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi proposional, dia adalah incaran banyak yeoja dan namja karena dia seorang CEO dari perusahaan Park Celluler yang terkenal di korea selatan, seorang CEO muda yang memiliki wajah tampan dan kepribadian yang baik, Park Chanyeol sudah di didik sedari kecil oleh kakeknya agar tidak memandang rendah orang lain dan selalu ramah kepada setiap orang, walaupun chanyeol tau banyak sekali kolega-kolega yang hanya baik di hadapan chanyeol tapi di belakang ia sangat dibenci karena merupakan saingan yang sulit di hancurkan.

Jadwal-jadwal chanyeol sangatlah padat dia hampir tidak beristirahat karena urusan kantor, hingga suatu hari ada sebuah berita menggemparkan dari media, bahwa ia di gossip kan telah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang artis bernama Byun Baekhyun dari SM Entertaiment.

Chanyeol tak habis fikir bisa-bisa nya mereka membuat berita murahan seperti itu, ia saja selalu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya mana mungkin berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya.

Dan kini ia di sibukkan dengan deringan telephone dari rekan-rekan bisnisnya untuk sekedar bertanya akan kebenaran dari berita itu, chanyeol pun selalu membantah.

"Chanyeol haruskah aku menuntut orang ini karena telah menyebarkan nama baikmu?" Tanya Minseok, sekertaris chanyeol karena minseok sudah seperti hyung bagi chanyeol dia melarang minseok untuk tidak berlaku formal seperti yang lainnya.

"tidak usah minseok hyung, biar aku turuntangan sendiri saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" tutur chanyeol bijak.

" Tapi chanyeol, bukankah itu sangat merepotkan" minseok tidak menyerah, pasalnya minseok tau kalao chanyeol sangat sibuk dan butuh refresing bukan malah mengurusi hal yang membuang tenaga seperti ini.

"Aku tidak masalah hyung, aku juga ingin tau secara langsung seperti apa Byun Baekhyun itu, jadi jangan kawatir". Dan dengan itu minseok mengalah dan membiarkan chanyeol mengurus tuan "Byun" ini.

(((())))

"Mati kau Byun Bekhyun" umpatan itu keluar dari bibir mungil semerah chery milik baekhyun sendiri, bagaimana tidak?! ia yang awalnya hanya bercanda dengan yang Kristal sesama artis, lama kalamaan menjadi adu mulut dan saling pamer dan bicara tentang lebih unggul siapa dia atau Kristal yang punya gebetan keren.

Karena seorang Byun Baekhyun memiliki sifat yang gengsian dan paling anti kalah, apalagi dengan Kristal yang juga tak maukalah akhirnya ia sampai nekat menyebut bahwa seorang "park" sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya, tanpa tau keluarga park sendiri itu seperti apa. Yang ia tau keluarga park sangat berpengaruh besar di korea, dan dia dengan nekatnya bilang omong kosong demi menjaga harga dirinya di depan Kristal.

Dan entah berita itu menyebar luas hingga ke media, dan menjadi berita paling HOT di seoul. dan ini sangatlah gawat untuk baekhyun. Bagaimana bila nanti setelah semua terbongkar ia hanya berbohong maka hancurlah karir baekhyun yang ia bangun selama 2 tahun terakhir di SM Entertaiment.

karena sudah terlanjur basah kenapa tidak mandi ? maksudnya baekhyun sudah terlanjur berbohong apalagi sudah menyebar luas, lagian sampai saat ini keluarga Park belum memberikan reaksi berupa sangkalan. Karena sejak hari itu baekhyun terus bercerita tentang bualannya .

…

Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju exo entertainment untuk bertemu orang yang bernama byun baekhyun dan mengklarifikasi masalah ini. Mobil chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan gerbang SM entertainment.

Saat chanyeol akan masuk kedalam, xiumin sang asisten di larang chanyeol untukmengikutinya, sebenarnya xiumin ingin protes, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan serius dari sang bos.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya hyung"

"huft…,arraseo" jawab xiumin sambil menghela nafas maklum.

Setelah itu chanyeol masuk kedalam gedung, hal pertama yang di lakukan chanyeol adalah menemui pemilik SM entertainment, Lee Kwang Soo. Chanyeol ingin secara langsung meminta izin untuk menemui sang artis yang di gossip kan dengannya.

Setelah itu chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor, mencari ruangan sang artis. Tubuh chanyeol menegang begitu ia membuka pintu, itu karena ia kini sedang di hadapkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Di hadapan chanyeol sekarang terpampang tubuh mungil putih mulus sedang meleak-leok sexy seperti ingin menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya dan membuatnya ingin menyentuh tubuh mulus itu.

Sebenarnya, orang yang sedang meleak-leokkan tubuhnya itu sedang berusaha melepas baju, tetapi entah karena kekecilan jadi ia agak kesusahan melepasnya, dan terjadilah aksinya yang meleak-leok. Kemudian setelah benar-benar berhasil ke luar dari baju yang sempit itu, kini chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah sang empunya tubuh indah itu, dan benarsaja chanyeol makin tercekat melihat wajah cantik seorang namja yang kini terlihat sexy dengan tubuh yang toples di hadapannya. Ia sampai lupa tujuannya datang kemari.

Sementara chanyeol masih terpana di dekat pintu, kini sang artislah yang sadar kalau ia tidak sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Ahh, yaakk sedang apa kau di situ!? Apa kau sedang mengintipku? dasar mesum!" hardik namja cantik itu. Suaranya yang melengking menyadarkan chanyeol dari kekagumannya.

"Aa-ania, aa-aku hannya tidak segaja melihat mu sedang ganti baju!" chanyeol jadi gugup sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kan ruang ganti artis!" ujar namja sambil berjalan mendekati chanyeol.

Kini chanyeol blank, jelas saja. mana ada yang tahan jika melihat keindahan seperti itu, pasalnya namja cantik tadi mendekati chanyeol masih dengan keadaan topless.

Chanyeol bersusah payah menelan salivanya, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, benar-benar blank.

"Aku, se-sebenarnya ingin bertemu artis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun" jawab chanyeol akhirnya.

Namja itu mengernyit.

"Dengan ku? oh aku tau! Apa kau artis baru yang akan aku bimbing?" pekik baekhyun.

"Nde?" chanyeol terkejut.

"Oh baiklah kau harus tau, aku yang ada di hadapan mu ini adalah byun baekhyun, dan aku sekarang yang menjadi pembimbing mu, Jadi panggil aku sunbae, arraseo!". Cerocos namja yang ternyata adalah baekhyun.

"Oh iya siapa nama mu?" sambung baekyun lagi.

Kemudian terlintas ide gila dari sibesar park chanyeol, ia akan berpura-pura saja jadi orang lain. Sungguh ia benar-benar tertarik dengan namja cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Yeolie…, park yeolie" jawab chanyeol.

"oke baik lah yeol, bisa kau tinggalkan nomormu, supaya aku lebih mudah menghubungimu nanti?!"

"051-212 xxxxx"

"Hmm, park celluler ya, aku juga" ucap baekhyunsambil menyimpannomor chanyeol di mobile phone nya. Canyeol hanya tersenyum di kulum.

" Jadi yeolie, kau nanti akan ku hubungi lagi. Sekarang pulanglah, aku harus ganti baju untuk pemotretan berikutnya" ujar baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir.

"Tapi…,"

"Aish, tidak ada tapi-tapian! Turuti sunbae mu yang keren ini dan pergilah, nanti aku akan menghubungi mu" ucap baekhyun memotong ucapan chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun pergi dengan tenang, ia berfikir ada-ada saja orang yang seperti baekhyun, chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

.

Bbang!

.

.

"Setelah selesai dengan pendidikanku di harvard, aku langung di tunjuk oleh kakekku untuk enjadi CEO di Park celluler, dulunya perusahaanini hanya lah perusahaan kecil, tetapi karna kerja keras kakekku lah park celluler kini menjadi perusahaan yang besar se korea".

Kini park chanyeol sedang menjalani wawancara dengan beberapa wartawan, dan tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari handphone nya, jadi ia sempatkan sejenak untuk menjawabpanggilan.

"Hello"

"_Hello, ini aku baekhyun"_

"Baekhyun? Baekyun yang mana?"

"_Mwo, aku!…Byun baekhyun pembimbingmu mu! Dari SM entertainment"_

"O…Oh, ya baekhyun mianhae, apa kabar?" ternyata chanyeol baru ingat.

"_Kabar baik, oh ya yeol, kau mau menjadi model celana dalam?"_

"Mwo, model celana dalam? Eee..,itu emh" chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Bersamamu?"_

"_Tidak, jadwal ku sudah penuh, yeol. Ini kesempatan awal yang baik untuk mu"_

"Oh…,"

"_Cepat buruan kesini yeol, aku tunggu. Oh ya naiklah taksi biar kelihatan bergaya, kau ada uang untuk itu?"_

"Emh, akan ku usahakan"

"_Baiklah hati-hati yeol, sampai jumpa nanti, bye"._

Pip

Chanyeol termenung sebentar, memikirkan perkataan barusan,

_Model celana dalam? _

Benarkah ia akan melakukannya?

Tbc?

.

gimana? pendek? di lanjut gx ini ff?

.

Big thanks to : kalsowoon | rachel suliss | Sn Choi | parklili | NyekNyek | chanbaek | Guest.

.

.

Balasan reviews :

-kalsowoon

Iya ini uda lanjut… makasi uda mampir and review

-rachel suliss

Haha iya maaf, soalnya eunsoo ga bisa bikin summary…, chapt awal emang agak serius, tapi mulai di chapt dua udah agak santai koq, makasih udah mampir and review

- Sn Choi

Iya bner ini film nya amir khan, tapi eunsoo gx ambil semua ceritanya , yang lain rada ngawur, makasi uda mampir and review

- parklili

Hu'um bener, tapi chanyeol gx lupa semua koq dia bakalan inget di waktu tertentu yang berlangsung 15 menit. makasi uda mampir and review

- NyekNyek

Iya ini uda next. makasi uda mampir and review

- chanbaek

Kagag koq, eunsoo juga gx bakal tegaa T^T . makasi uda mampir and review

- Guest

Belum paham, makanya ikutin and baca terus ya ,,,jan lupa reviewnya juga hehe

.

.

Review juseo? kasih saran klo perlu :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bbang!

Author : .cha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, DO kyungsoo dll.

Genre : Romance, Crime, Angst

Rate: T (untuk sementara)

WARNING!

YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

Summary: Kehidupan seorang Park Channyeol sebagai seorang CEO muda berubah drastis setelah mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan dari media bahwa seorang namja manis telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah mengenal namja ini. Tapi karena kejadian ini seorang park chanyeol jatuh cinta. Dan inilah kesalahan fatal yang merubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

Cekidot…,

.

.

.

Setelah memutus sambungan telefon chanyeol memenggil xiumin untuk mengakhiri wawancara hari ini, dan setelah itu bergegas pergi menuju SM enteraiment tempat baekhyun berada.

Sebenarnya chanyeol bisa saja memakai mobilnya menuju SM entertainment, tapi apabila ia melakukannya itu akan membuat baekhyun curiga. Jadi chanyeol memesan taksi.

Entahlah, yang di lakukan chanyeol saat ini tidaklah masuk akal, yang benar saja! chanyeol adalah seorang CEO muda, dan ia lulusan Harvard, dan ia saat ini sedang melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak di lakukan oleh seorang CEO, menyamar sebagai orang lain,ah ani, setidaknya namanya yang sekarang masih menyerempet nama aslinya.

Pada awalnya chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan rumor yang beredar sebelumnya dengan baekhyun, tetapi setelah melihat baekhyun secara langsung, chanyeol ragu-ragu, ia enggan melepaskan namja manis itu walau bisa saja ia mengakhirinya dengan penuntutan berita bohong. Tapi chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Mungkin chanyeol rasa ini akan merubah masa hidupnya yang membosankan dan monoton menjadi penuh warna.

_Mungkin,_

_._

_. _

Sejak chanyeol keluar dari ruang artis beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia segera menghubungi xiumin hyung, sekertarisnya sekaligus orang yang menyandang sebagai teman dekatnya dan menceritakan apa yang chanyeol lakukan, tentu saja xiumin terkejut ia tidak menyangka chanyeol bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu, menjadi orang lain? Astaga.

Tetapi setelah xiumin pikir-pikir ini adalah peluang besar untuk chanyeol, setidaknya dalam hubungan asmara, xiumin percaya chanyeol mengalami love first sight. Karena selama ini yang ada di pikiran chanyeol adalah belajar dan belajar, kemudian setelah lulus kini tanggungannya makin besar, berkas menumpuk dan rapat penting yang setiap hari menjadi santapan chanyeol. Ia bahkan sering menolak halus tawaran kolega-koleganya untuk di jadikan menantu, karna chanyeol belum tertarik dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang dicalonkan.

Lee Kwang Soo, pemilik SM entertainment juga di ajak kerja sama untuk merahasiakan identitas chanyeol, awalnya kwangsoo heran, tapi setelah itu ia menyanggupinya.

.

.

.

Saat chanyeol tiba di gedung SM entertaiment, ia langsung menemukan sosok namja yang cantik yaitu baekhyun, sedang berada di lobi. Saat mata baekhyun melihat ke arah chanyeol ia segera tersenyum melambaikan tangan dan langsung menghampiri chanyeol, menurut chanyeol setiap gerakan baekhyun adalah suatu keindahan tersendiri baginya, dengan senyuman yang teramat sangat manis itu,

_Cantik, _batin chanyeol. Jantungnya kini berdetak makin kencang melihat si cantik semakin mendekatinya.

"Hai yeol kau datang, baiklah langsung saja, manager meminta model baru, dan kupikir kau bisa" ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum

"Emm, iklan ini tentang apa?"

"Celana dalam elastic zorro," ucap baekhyun bersemangat.

"jika kau berhasil dalam iklan ini, maka kau sukses," lanjut baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil membayangkan ia sedang berpose di depan kamera hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam. Kening chanyeol agak mengernyit membayangkan itu,

"Bayangkan yeol, kau memakai celana dalam ini dan terpampang di setiap persimpangan jalan kota seoul, di papan iklan dengan ukuran enam puluh kaki kali empat puluh kaki! Tck, nasibmu akan berubah yeol" baekhyun masih menjelaskan.

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya merinding mendengarnya,

"_Benar baek, kalau itu sampai terjadi nasipku benar-benar akan berubah," _ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

"_Berubah menyedikan" _lanjutnya lagi sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa yeol? Kau tidak percaya diri? lihat wajahmu mulai pucat. Yaa, tenang saja kau pasti terpilih" ucap baekhyun sok tau.

"Eem-mm, baek apa tidak ada iklan yang lain?" chanyeol berusaha mencari pilihan lain.

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, sebenarnya agak sulit untuk seorang pemula melakukan iklan, tapi melihat face chanyeol yang cukup menjual, itu adalah sebuah keuntungan tersendiri bagi chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk mencarikan job yang cocok untuk tampilan perdana chanyeol, yaitu iklan celana dalam.

"Ah ada sih, tapi emh bagaimana tentang iklan tentang alergi kulit?"

"Nde? alergi?"

"Iya, salep untuk alergi kurap" jelas baekhyun sambil menggaruk tubuhnya untuk sekedar mempraktekkan. Canyeol makin merana memikirkannya *kekeke kasian bang chanchan/tawanista *plakk/digampar

"kalau begitu pilihan pertama lebih baik" jawab chanyeol akhirnya.

"okey"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu…

.

Baekhyun kini sedang ada di ruang rias, beberapa menit lagi ia akan tampil untuk bernyanyi di sebuah acara, berduet bersama artis lain satu agensi yaitu D.O Kyungsoo.

Setelah acara selesai baekhyun dan artis lainnya yang juga menghadiri acara tersebut kini tampak berkumpul bersama di ruang peristirahatan, disitu juga ada Kristal.

Saat baekhyun asik mengobrol dengan kyungsoo tentang tampilan mereka sebelumnya, seorang wanita cantik nan tinggi mendekati baekhyun dengan jalannya yang meleak-leok bak model yang sedang fashion show.

"Byun baekhyun" baekhyun menoleh, kemudian memasang tampang malas setelah tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Wae?"ketusnya

Kristal tersenyum, "Kau tau sebentar lagi tahun baru, dan perusahaan kita akan mengadakan pesta besar,".

"Tentu, siapa yang tidak tau soal itu, hampir setiap tahun begitukan"

Kristal mengangguk dan kembali berkata, "Tapi kali ini yang menjadi tamu kehormatannya adalah kekasihmu Park chanyeol"

"Mwo?!" baekhyun kaget.

"Oh-omo kau tidak tau? aku kira kau sudah tau duluan, karna seperti yang kau bilang dulu kau adalah kekasih seorang Park, tentu saja itu adalah Park Chanyeol, iya kan?" Tanya Kristal penuh selidik.

"Tta-tapi, kenapa derektur tidak member tahu ku dank au tahu duluan?"

Kristal hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku tadi hanya tidak sengaja mendengar dari direktur tadi, kenapa? Apa kau keberatan? Atau jangan-jangan kau bohong tentang kau berpacaran dengan seorang park?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, "Tentu saja aku tidak bohong, hanya saja jadwal kekasihku kan padat jadi mana bisa datang hanya untuk berpesta" dia mencoba berkilah.

"Astaga, apa demi kau dia tidak mau datang baek? Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih, apa kau tidak bisa membujuknya? Bahkan kami belum pernah melihat wajahnya".ucap Kristal memelas dan di angguki artis lain yang berada di satu ruangan, termasuk kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam, dia memikirkan perkataan Kristal tadi, mereka belum pernah melihat wajah park chanyeol? dan Ting! Ide gila muncul dari otak baekhyun dan ia pun berkata,

"Tentu, dia akan datang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi, berpakaian rapi ,tatanan rambut juga rapi (terlalu rapi malah) ia berjalan dengan tegap dan penuh percaya diri layaknya orang beken, kemudian berhenti di depan baekhyun dan …,

"Hai, aku Chanyeol. Park chanyeol" ucapnya percaya diri, agak lebay.

"Perfect" ucap baekhyun.(entah apa yang di fikirkan baekhyun)

Kau tau mereka sedang apa? Mereka sedang latihan untuk acara pesta tahun baru nanti malam, sebenarnya namja tersebut bukanlah park chanyeol yang asli, ia adalah orang suruhan baekhyun untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya park chanyeol.

"Bagus sekali, ingat-ingat kau adalah seorang park chanyeol nanti malam" tegas baekhyun dan orang itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

Ting tong~~

Suara bell apartemen sederhana baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada tamu, baekhyun mengintip sebentar dan menemukan yeolie sedang berdiri menunggu di depan pintu,

kembali ke namja tadi baekhyun berkata "Dengar, teman ku datang. Kau akan bersikap sebagai park chanyeol. Kalau dia percaya, maka kau lulus, oke?"

namja itu hanya senyum-senyum gaje, tentu ia percaya diri.

kemudian baekhyun membukakan pintunya.

"Hai, Baek..,"

"Shttt" sebelum chanyeol menyelesaikan sapaannya baekhyun memotongnya.

"Wae?"

"Park Chanyeol ada di sini" ucap baekhyun dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

"Mwo, siapa?park chanyeol?"

"Nde, aish! siapalagi, pacarku"

Chanyeol menyerngit heran.

Kemudian baekhyun mengajak chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dan berdiri di sebelah namja tadi sambil memasang senyum. Tapi chanyeol masih mengitari rumah baekhyun memeriksa sesuatu.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin memperkenalkan namja itu kini bingung,

"Eodiga?" Tanya chanyeol yang masih celingukan.

"Kau cari kemana?" baekhyunpun menarik chanyeol mendekat, dan "Ehm yeolie, perkenalkan Tn. Park Chanyeol"baekhyun memperkenalkan namja tadi.

"Hai, iam chanyeol…, park chanyeol" ucap namja itu masih dengan gaya absurd.

Chanyeol diam sebentar…,lalu tertawa "Siapa?" hahaha "dia?"

Kemudian dia makin terbahak-bahak sambil memukul kecil pundak baekhyun,"Di-dia? Park chanyeol?"hahaha "kau bercanda?" hahaha , mata chanyeol jadi berair, dan baekhyun hanya syock, tidak percaya akan reaksi temannya si yeolie seperti itu.

Dan namja suruhan baekhyun tadipun hanya diam seperti orang bodoh,

Kini baekhyun sadar bahwa ia telah gagal, lihat! Ini baru satu orang, bagaimana nasibnya nanti malam, ia bisa habis.

Chanyeol terus tertawa, tidak menyadari rona wajah baekhyun yang mulai memerah, bibir mungil kissable nya yang di tahan untuk tidak brgetar dan mengeluarkan isak tangis. Wajah baekhyun tertunduk,

"Hiks" tapi akhirnya isakan baekhyun tidak bisa di tahan.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, kemudian menarik baekhyun mendekat padanya dan mendudukan baekhyun di sofa, menyentuh dagu baekhyun dan mengangkat wajah manis itu, dan betapa nyeri dada sebelah kirinya melihat pipi tembem nan putih mulus itu telah basah oleh air mata.

"Mianhae" lirih chanyeol sambil mengusap linangan air mata baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Ani, bukan salahmu yeol, aku yang gagal" dan helaian airmata jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mata baekhyun yang memiliki bulu mata yang lentik, kinipun makin basah.

"Ssstt, uljima" chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dengan menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

_Hangat _

baekhyun membatin.

"Yeol, bisakah ku ceritakan sesuatu?" ujar baekhyun masih menahan tangisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti akan terkejut"

"Cobalah" ucap chanyeol masih mendekap baekhyun dan mengelus pipi nya.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku tak pernah pacaran dengan park chanyeol," ucap baekhyun lirih

"Lalu?"

"Emh, sebenarnya semua orang di SM entertainment mengira dia pacarku, awalnya aku hanya adu mulut dengan Kristal, tapi kemudian berita itu sudah menyebar luas, jadi aku berbohong"

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan lalu tersenyum kecil,

"Padahal aku saja belum pernah melihat wajahnya" tambah baekhyun makin lesu, dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lalu selanjutnya?"

"Di SM entertainment setiap tahunya mengadakan pesta, dan kali ini tamu kehormatannya adalah Park Chanyeol, jadi ya~~ kusiapkan namja itu untuk nanti malam" tunjuk baekhyun ke namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat drama di hadapannya.

"Dan melihat reaksimu barusan, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam" lanjut baekhyun yang suaranya serak basah.

"Aku harus bagaimana yeol?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut, "Rilex baek, aku ada di sini untuk mu. Aku akan latih dia" kemudian chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya dari baekhyun dan beranjak menghampiri namja tadi.

"Dengar, siapa nama mu?" Tanya chanyeol

Dan namja itu berdiri terlalu tegak dan menjawab "Park chanyeol" dengan suara di buat-buat berwibawa, chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ah, ani. Tapi nama aslimu"

"Gary"

"oke, dengar gary. Hentikan gayamu yang berlebihan itu. Tenang dan santai saja. harus yakin". Dan gary hanya mengangguk angguk sok paham, ia merasa sudah tau.

"Akan ku tunjukkan"

"Ehm, Hai, aku chanyeol, Park chanyeol" chanyeol mempraktekkan dengan gaya yang elegan dan berwibawa.

Baekhyun yang memerhatikannya sedari tadi tertegun, terpesona dengan kewibawaan yang di bawakan chanyeol.

"Stop, stop, jangan ajari aku akting, aku dari teater dan sudah main empat drama, aku sedang memberikan akting kelas satu lalu kau datang dan merusak segalanya." Ucap gary sok marah.

Chanyeol ingin komentar tapi perkataanya di potong baekhyun,

"Yaa, lepas jas itu" perintahnya.

Awalnya gary menolak tapi karna baekhyun itu sangat galak, ia pun melepas jasnya.

Baekhyun lalu menyuruh chanyeol memakai jas tersebut, dan WAW , chanyeol sangat keren, sangat pantas menjadi park chanyeol.

"WAW, yeolie kau kelihatan keren, coba pakai kacamata hitammu!" dan chanyeolpun makin keren.

"Sempurna yeol" baekhyun histeris, dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol " yeol datanglah ke pesta mala mini, kumohon" pinta chanyeol,

Awalnya chanyeol keberatan, tapi baekhyun menunjukkan aegyonya nya, ia pun tak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta menjelang tahun baru pun di mulai, dari awal pesta baekhyun merasa cemas takut-takut kalau penyamaran yeolie bakalan ketahuan, tapi tanpa di sangka orang-orang percaya bahwa orang yang ada di sebelahnya adalah park chanyeol, ya mungkin karena ia tampan dan memakai jas? Baekhyun tidak tau. bahkan Lee Kwang Soo pemilik SM entertainment menyambut mereka dengan baik.

Tanpa di ketahui baekhyun sebagian dari tamu-tamu itu memang sudah mengenal park chanyeol.

Pesta pun berakhir dengan damai, dan kini baekhyun sedang berada dalam satu bus bersama chanyeol untuk pulang. Keadaan bus saat itu tidak terlalu penuh, hanya beberapa gelintir orang saja, termasuk mereka

"Hahaha, kau tau yeol, mereka semua percaya padamu, bahkan presedir Lee juga tertipu," baekhyun tertawa bahagia, pasalnya rencana hari ini sukses

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil tersenyum dan memandang wajah cantik baekhyun,

"Baek..," panggilan chanyeol sepertinya tidak di dengar baekhyun

"Dan kau tau tadi wajah Kristal yang terkejut saat melihatmu? Kukira dia sedang iri padaku, sebab ia tadi langsung melengos pergi entah kemana".

"Baekhyun" ucap chanyeol lagi.

Kini baekhyun menoleh, melihat chanyeol yang sedang melihatnya intens.

"Nde?"

"Saranghae"

Baekhyun terkejut,

"Mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu, byun baekhyun" ucap chanyeol mengulangi, "aku ingin kau menjadi milikku".

Baekhyun diam, suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Tanya beakhyun.

"Bukan…, ini tidak tiba-tiba". Jeda sebentar

"Aku tak pernah menyangka…, emh beri aku waktu untuk berfikir…, bisa ku jawab besok?"

"Tentu"

Mereka diam, suasana agak canggung bagi baekhyun,

" kalau aku bilang tidak, kau akan menerimanya dengan baik kan?" Tanya beakhyun

Chanyeol masih diam.

Tersenyum…, sambil menggeleng.

Bus pun sampai di tempat tujuan baekhyun, ia lalu turun.

"Bye" ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, "Happy New Year" ucapnya.

"Happy New Year" dan dibalas chanyeol, baekhyun pun berlalu pergi, kini tinggal chanyeol yang berada di bus.

.

.

.

_Baginya aku hanya manusia biasa._

_Aku ingin tetap sebagai pria biasa ini,_

_Yang akan mendapatkan cintanya._

_Jadi aku tidak akan memberitahu diriku yang sebenarnya_

_Jika dia menerimaku, aku akan mengaku sebagai Park Chanyeol_

_Kalau dia menolak, aku akan tetap menjadi yeolie dan aku akan menghilang dari kehidupannya._

_Sekarang aku harus menunggu hingga esok._

_._

_._

_._

Tbc

Mind to review? please?

.

Big thanks to : kalsowoon | rachel suliss | Sn Choi | parklili | NyekNyek | chanbaek | Guest(s) | FriederichOfficial | Rina972 | fuawaliyaah| delimandriyani | kanghyejin8 | .5 |

- FriederichOfficial

Iya bner, adopsi pilm india…, judulnya ganjini, klo mo nonton silahkan aja koq^^ makasi uda review

- Rina972

Uda next chingu, makasi dah review^^

- fuawaliyaah

Thanks uda baca n review^^

- delimandriyani

Haha iya ini uda di banyakin, makasi uda baca n review^^

- rachel suliss

Omona?! Masi bingung? Gini lho chingu, yang chapter 1 menceritakan masa saat ini,,,ke adaan chanyeol yang di chapter 1 itu bneran terjadi, nah kemudian masuk di chapter 2 kita kembali flashback,,,kembali dimana keadaan masi normal, di mulai dengan kisah cinta bang yeol-yeol pada si cantik baekie,,, sampai suatu kejadian membuat bang yeol-yeol sakit. Gituu~~~ klo masi bingung,,,PM aja dech^^

- kanghyejin8

Iya thanks,,,salam kenal juga, makasi uda baca n review^^

- .5

Haha iya ini uda next chingu^^,,,seneng deh klo reader ny suka,,,makasi ya uda baca and nyempetin review^^

- Guest

Yup, bner banget ini film ghajini remake cingu…ya liat aja ntar, eunsoo usahakan endingnya ga kayak pilm aslinya,,,makasih uda baca and review yaa^^

- chanxing

Itu chanyeol masih idup chingu, yang di medical college itu catatan kesehatannya aja, chanyeol di chapter 1 sedang sakit, sebab sakitnya chanyeol ada di flashback nanti,,,maaf ya kalo jalan ceritanya bikin binggung, tapi makasih yaa uda read and review^^

- NyekNyek

Haha iya, ga bisa ngebayangin chanyeol mampang pke pakean dalam aja,,,langsung mimisan ntar yang liat, #mimisankarnadigamparbaekhyun

Makasih uda review^^

- meydita

Haha maaf, chapt ini uda rada di banyakin koq, makasi uda review^^

- Taeyeon kim

Hello taeyeon kim^^ thanks for your review

- Guest

Haha seneng deh klo reader bisa ampe ngakak :v

Makasi uda read and review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bbang!

Author : .cha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, DO kyungsoo dll.

Genre : Romance, Crime, Angst

Rate: M

WARNING!

YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur cepat.

.

.

.

Summary: Kehidupan seorang Park Channyeol sebagai seorang CEO muda berubah drastis setelah mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan dari media bahwa seorang namja manis telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah mengenal namja ini. Tapi karena kejadian ini seorang park chanyeol jatuh cinta. Dan inilah kesalahan fatal yang merubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

Cekidot…,

.

.

.

_**(waktu sekarang)**_

Berita mengenai terbunuhnya seseorang dari kawanan geng kini sedang di tangani oleh polisi, tidak ada yang tau siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini, polisi menyangka ini adalah permasalahan antar geng yang akhir-akhir ini sedang marak, terbukti banyaknya luka dari pukulan dan benda tajam yang menancap di tubuh sang korban adalah pembunuhan yang dilakukan beramai-ramai,atau bisa juga di sebut pembunuhan berantai, banyak dari anggota geng itu mati mengenaskan, polisi menyarankan agar warga sipil tetap tenang dan waspada, para polisi dan geng tersebut tidak tau bahwa hanya satu orang yang yang melakukan pembunuhan yang berantai ini, yaitu Park Chanyeol.

.

Luhan adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang ada di seoul, setelah tidak sengaja mendapatkan kasus park chanyeol, luhan berusaha mencari informasi seluk beluk kehidupan chanyeol, bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya, bagaimana ia bersosialisasi, dan yang paling penting bagaimana seorang park chanyeol bisa mengalami penyakit amnesia tersebut.

Luhan sempat bertanya kesana kemari untuk menanyakan alamat park chanyeol, dan kini ia temukan, ternyata ia tinggal di apartement elit, kini luhan sudah berada di depan apartemen chanyeol. Ia heran kenapa pintu nya terbuka? Walau hanya sedikit, apakah park chanyeol ada di dalam?

"Hello, ada orangkah di dalam?" luhan mulai berseru, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam apartemen itu, sunggu tak sopan sebenarnya, tapi luhan itu sangat penasaran, terlebih lagi ia sangat penasaran, ia menuruti instingnya untuk masuk kedalam,

Dan betapa terkejutnya luhan melihat pemandangan yang agak ekstrim, begitu ia masuk keruang tengah , luhan bisa melihat di setiap dinding yang luhan yakini dulunya bercat putih berpadu dengan warna coklat keemasan di pinggirnya yang bisa di katakana elegan, kini penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan yang mengerikan seperti, KILL HIM, FIND HIM, REVENGE

Luhan dengan perlahan mengitari ruangan itu, keadaan lampu yang temaram karena hanya beberapa saja yang menyala membuat suasana makin mencekam. Luhan kemudianberjalan menuju meja yang penuh dengan barang-barang dengan bertuliskan nama-nama barang terebut, dan tanpa sengaja luhan menemukan dua buah jurnal di atas meja, ia langsung memasukkannya kedalam tas, di atas meja juga ada beberapa benda seperti sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan "foto" hanya khusus untuk foto, luhan menemukan beberapa gambar dari kotak tersebut, luhan makin panik setelah melihat foto-foto tersebut,

Foto yang menunjukkan orang-orang yang terbunuh, dengan tulisan "Done" atau "Over", tubuh luhan menegang, ia baru mengerti sekarang, ia berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh yang kejam, tubuh luhan menjadi kaku saat dia mendengar suara berat seseorang,

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hem?" suara itu sungguh mengintimidasi luhan

Dengan susah payah luhan menelan ludahnya dan berbalik, kini ia bisa melihat wujud dari park chanyeol yang sesungguhnya, namja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, di sekitar lingkaran matanya agak berwarna hitam, rambut yang agak ikal berwarna coklat tembaga menghiasi kepalanya, tapi disana jelas terlihat garis melintang kesamping, bukti bahwa ia pernah terluka.

"Ak-aku adalah luhan, aku adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan mu dan .."

"Untuk apa" ucapan luhan di potong,

"Emh…Un-untuk penelitian, dan tentu saja untuk membantu mu"

"Aku tidak mau, sekarang cepat pergi dari rumah ku, atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu" ancam chanyeol tidak main-main.

Dan luhan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari tempat menyeramkan itu, ia tidak mau mati sia-sia seperti orang-orang yang ada di foto itu. Dengan berbekal buku jurnal untuk mengetahui tentang park chanyeol, luhan segera berlari pulang dan menghubungi kedua temannya kyungsoo dan yixing, untuk segera datang ke apartemen nya dan memberitahu mereka apa yang sudah luhan dapat.

"Kau gila luhan! Bagaimana jika ia melukaimu?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi pada ku kyungsoo-ya, jangan kawatir"

"Kyungsoo benar lu, kenapa kau nekat sekali sih? Harusnya kau tidak bertindak sejauh ini" Yixing menambahi.

"Okey, mian aku membuat kalian khawatir, tapi lihat hasil yang kubawa" luhan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah jurnal

"Ini adalah jurnal park chanyeol, di dalam sini park chanyeol telah menulis kehidupannya sebelum ia mengalami hal buruk hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini, kalian sudah pernah bilang bahwa ingin membantu ku, ania? Jadi ayo baca bersama jurnal ini" lanjut luhan sambil menarik kyungsoo dan yixing ke tempat tidur luhan yang kingsize, dan mulai membaca catatan chanyeol dari awal.

Buku jurnal itu berisi tentang kehidupan chanyeol yang sebenarnya, dimulai dari ia adalah seorang CEO muda dari perusahaan park, hingga gossip yang menimpanya, membawanya pada namja mungil yang cantik bernama byun baekhyun, bagaimana pertemuan konyol mereka, bagaimana kisah kebohongan diantara mereka, dari seorang park chanyeol menjadi park yeolie, bagaimana gambaran hati chanyeol yang sebenarnya untuk baekhyun dan tentang pesta tahun baru mereka di SM entertaimen, hingga ungkapan cinta chanyeol pada baekhyun pada malam itu ,yang membuat chanyeol harus menanti esok hari untuk menerima jawaban…,

.

.

.

Bbang!

.

.

.

_**Back to flashback **_

_(kembali bersama chanyeol dengan penantian jawabannya)_

_._

_Penantian jawaban ini akan membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam_

_Ketegangan ini sungguh mencekam,_

_Bagaimana aku bisa tidur malam ini?_

_Bersamaan cahaya pagi nanti, berita apa yang ku terima?_

_Dalam pelukan mu…_

_Itulah yang ku harapkan dari mu,_

_Jika kau bilang "ya", maka hidup…_

_Bisa mengeluarkan mata air dari pancuran air_

_Untuk menumpah kan mutiara hidupku di jalan yang ku lalui._

_Yang menciptakan kisahku yang indah_

_Aku hanya mendambakan suatu keinginan yang indah dari pelukan mu_

_Itulah yang ku inginkan._

.

.

.

.

Paginya baekhyun mengajak chanyeol untuk bertemu di taman dekat apartement baekhyun, mereka kini duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman dekat air mancur taman, keadaan taman masih sepi walau ada beberapa orang yang berlalulalang untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

"Setiap malam, aku terus berfikir, " baekhyun memulai

"Hingga jam satu, kenapa kau?"

"Pada jam dua, kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil mendengarkan, dan memandang baekhyun lekat.

"Pada jam tiga pagi, apa aku terburu-buru dalam hal ini?"

"Pada jam empat, kalau bukan sekarang lalu kapan?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum,

"Menjelang jam lima, aku memutuskan…,"

Kini jantung chanyeol berdegup kencang , ia khawatir dan…,

"Ya" jawab baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman manis

Sedangkan chanyeol diam, masih mencerna apa yang barusan di katakan oleh baekhyun

"I love you, yeolie" ulang baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar malah, kemudian merengkuh baekhyun-nya mendekat kedalam pelukannya, ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh baekhyun, akhirnya chanyeol memiliki namja manis ini, ia kecup bagian leher baekhyun yang jenjang putih mulus itu, sungguh ia sangat bahagia, chanyeol tidak menyangka akan jawaban baekhyun barusan, sepertinya ia akan mengakhiri peran ini.

Kemudian baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan berdiri, beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi bangku taman, kemudian chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang

_Sekarang giliran ku untuk memberitau baekhyun, tentang siapa aku sebenarnya,_ ucap nya dalam hati, dan menyamakan jalannya dengan baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak tau siapa aku" ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba saat chanyeol sedang akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara,

Chanyeol menyerngit "Apa?"

"Bila kau kenal siapa kakek ku, itu bisa membuat otak mu meledak" ucap baekhyun lagi, mendramatisir.

_Huh? apakah dia sedang mengucapkan dialog ku?_ Chanyeol berdialog dalam hati

"Coba dengarkan ini, pada tahun 1998, kakekku sudah memiliki 3 mobil ambassador" baekhyun mulai bercerita,

"Oh, wow!" ucap chanyeol pura-pura terkesan.

"Oh, ya!" ucap baekhyun bangga,"Dia punya sebuah agensi perjalanan, tapi paman ku menipunya" ucap baekhyun dengan muka sedih.

Dan chanyeol hanya merespon "Oh"

"Dia telah mencuri 3 mobil itu, karena kecewa kakekku meninggal, dan pada hari itu aku bersumpah, sebelum aku membeli 3 mobil ambassador …, aku tak akan menikah."

"Mwo? Yang benar saja!" chanyeol mulai protes

"Tiga? Emh apa tak bisa diturunkan menjadi dua?" tawar chanyeol

Baekhyun menoleh dengan tampang serius "Tidak bisa"

"Kau bisa menunggu, maka tunggulah." Jawab baekhyun tegas " kalau tidak bisa yaaa, menikahlah dengan seseorang dari kelas mu" baekhyun sok jual mahal ternyata -_-

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Aku akan menunggu" ucap chanyeol

Kemudian baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menghadap chanyeol, "Jangan khawatir yeol, meski setelah itu aku jadi kaya… aku akan tetap sama terhadap mu, seperti sekarang" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, lalu maju satu langkah mendekat kearah chanyeol, agak berjinjit dan

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol untuk beberapa saat, dengan muka yang memerah baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya,

Chanyeol makin tersenyum senang dan merengkuh tubuh baekhyun lagi, ia berbisik di telinga baekhyun, "Janji?"

"Aku janji" mantap baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan dari chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan baekhyun chanyeol pergi menuju perusahaanya menaiki mobil mewah seperti biasa dan langsung di sambut oleh sekertarisnya, minseok.

"Selamat pagi chanyeol" sapa minseok tetap sopan.

"Pagi hyung"

"Selamat tahun baru untukmu juga"

"Terimakasih" balas chanyeol ramah

"Tn. Smith telah membatalkan janji temunya hari ini" lapor minseok sambil berjalan mengikuti chanyeol menuju lift, "Rapat dewan perusahaan jam11.30, kemudian presentasi pemasaran akan di adakan setelah makan siang" lanjutnya

"Okey" jawab chanyeol

Kini mereka sedang ada di lift, hening untuk sejenak

"Chanyeol, apa yang di katakana nya setelah dia tahu tentang diri mu?" Tanya minseok penasaran

"Aku belum member tahu padanya, hyung"

"Mwo? Wae?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar,"Karena pada tahun 1998, kakeknya telah memiliki 3 mobil ambassador, tapi kemudian pamanya merebut mobil itu, sekarang ia ingin lebih kaya dari pamannya, sebelum itu dia tidak akan menikah" jawab chanyeol keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beri tau dia saja?" saran minseok

"Dan membiarkan dia ingin lebih kaya dari pada aku? Haha, Itu yang akan mengakhiri pernikahanku, hyung" jawab chanyeol, kini ia sudah sampai di ruangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka meneruskan peran ini"

Dan minseok hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

Kemudian chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berbentuk card, "Aku telah membeli apartemen ini sebagai hadiah dari ku untuknya setelah ku beri tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhya, tapi aku tetap akan memberikannya walau dia belum tau identitasku ,bagaimana pun caranya akan ku serahkan pada mu hyung" sambil memberikan card itu pada minseok.

"Baiklah, akan segera ku laksanakan" jawab minseok enteng

"Thanks"

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, chanyeol dan baekhyun juga kadang melakukan kencan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya walau pun jadwal padat baekhyun yang seorang artis, suatu hari chanyeol mengutarakan keinginanya untuk keluar dari dunia hiburan kepada baekhyun, chanyeol bilang kepada baekhyun bahwa ia tertarik dalam dunia bisnis, awalnya baekhyun menolak, ia pikir chanyeol cocok dalam dunia artis, karena wajah tampan chanyeol yang terbilang tampan bisa menjadi modal besar, tapi setelah baekhyun pikir-pikir lagi ia menjadi kawatir, bukankah ia mengenalkan yeolie-nya sebagai Park chanyeol di SM entertaiment? Kalau sampai ketahuan bisa gawat. Jadi baekhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja apa yang di inginkan kekasihnya..

.

.

Bbang!

.

.

Chanyeol sedang ada di ruang kerjanya, ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen beberapa saat kemudian minseok datang membawa beberapa informasi,

"Berita baik yeol, Faks masuk dari London kita dapatkan izin itu, semua panggilan dari inggris akan di sambungkan melalui kita"

"That's wonderful, sebarkan berita baik ini ke semua karyawan"

"Okey, dengan segera"

Dering telfon chanyeol mengintrupsi

"Hello"

"_Hello yeolie, aku ada berita bagus untuk mu"_

"jinja? Coba katakan"

"_Aku baru saja memenangkan sebuah apartemen baru dari kuis Park celluler"_ baekhyun memekik girang di telfon.

"Kuis dari Park celluler?" chanyeol memandang minseok yang masih di dekatnya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, apartemen yang ingin kau berikan padanya, telah ku atur dalam bentuk kontes" jelas minseok menjelaskan dengan pelan agar baekhyun tidak mendengar.

"Wow itu bagus, selamat!" ucap chanyeol kembali pada baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun tertawa senang di sebrang sana_,"Bukan hanya ucapan selamat yeol, datanglah ke sini dalam waktu 10 menit"_

"Baek aku sedang sibuk, aku tak bisa datang" sesal chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeram kecil disana_,"kuhajar kau nanti jika kau pura-pura sibuk, akan ku berikan alamatnya dan cepat datanglah"_ucap baekhyun galak.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Arraseo chagiya"

Sambungan telefon pun putus, dan chanyeol meminta minseok untuk menggati jadwal rapat hari ini.

.

.

Ting tong

Pintu apartement baru milik baekhyun berbunyi dan chanyeol yang membunyikannya, pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja manis yang sedang tersenyum dengan indahnya sambil menyapa sang kekasih,

"Hai yeoliee" sapa baekhyun

"Hai chagi, selamat"

Baekhyun terkekeh senang,"Thank you, mau lihat kedalam?"

"Tentu" kemudian mereka masuk kedalam,

Apartemen baekhyun ini sangatlah luas dan mewah, berbeda dari apartemen yang sebelumnya, walau termasuk bagus tapi ini jauh lebih mewah dan elegan. Sebenarnya chanyeol sudah berkeliling karna ia yang memilihkan tempat ini. Barang-barang baekhyun juga sudah di pindahkan dari apartemen lamanya.

"Nah bagaimana tempatnya?"

"Hebat sekali, benar-benar mujur," ucap chanyeol, baekhyun hanya tersenyum, ia sangat senang

"Bolehkah aku menginap?" sambung chanyeol

Baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol,"Tentu saja, kau kekasihku dan tentu saja milikku adalah milikmu, sebaliknya juga milikmu adalah milikku" baekhyun mengijinkan,

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan, ia memeluk tubuh kecil baekhyun dan berbisik di telinganya,"Aku tidak perlu memiliki yang lain baekie chagi, hanya dirimu itu sudah cukup" chanyeol meniup daun telinga baekhyun pelan dan mengulumnya sensual.

"Ngghh" desah baekhyun, ia sangat sensitive ternyata, dan desahan baekhyun membuat little chanyeol agak berdiri, ia terangsang terlalu cepat.

Kuluman chanyeol berangsur turun ke leher jenjang baekhyun yang putih dan mulus, ingin rasanya ia memberi tanda kemerahan di sana, untuk membuktikan bahwa baekhyun-nya adalah milik park chanyeol seorang.

Dikecupnya leher itu, kemudian berubah menjadi jilatan sensual berlanjut menjadi sesapan yang dalam menimbulkan tanda yang di inginkan serta lenguhan dari sang kekasih, "Engghh, yeoliee". Bibir chanyeol berangsur bendekati bibir baekhyun, setelah sampai chanyeol langsung meraup bibir semerah chery itu,

"_Hmm, manis…sangat manis" ._ ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun penuh perasaan, menjilatnya, mungulumnya, menyesapnya, ugh! Benar-benar memabukkan pikir chanyeol. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya pasrah saat lidah chanyeol meminta izin masuk, ia dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya dan langsungsaja sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat langsung menerobos masuk, menyentuh semua yang ada di dalam mulut baekhyun, menarik lidahnya untuk sekedar di sesap.

Saliva pun turun dari bibir baekhyun tanda ciuman mereka semakin panas, salah satu tangan chanyeol yang tadi digunakan untuk merengkuh baekhyun kini berpindah di sisi tengkuk baekhyun, menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sampai baekhyun merasa kehabisan nafas, ia mendorong dada chanyeol

Melihat baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah sungguh menggugah birahinya, detik berikutnya tanpa aba-aba chanyeol sudah menggendong tubuh baekhyun ala bridal style menuju sebuah kamar yang tidak lain adalah kamar baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun yang kaget sedikit memberontak

"Yaaak, ma-mau apa?! Turunkan aku yeol!"

Chanyeol tak menggubris ocehan baekhyun, lalu dengan tidak elitnya chanyeol melemparkan baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur itu, itu tidak masalah karena tempat tidur nya sangatlah empuk dan nyaman jadi tidak akan melukai baekhyun. Sebelum baekhyun memprotes lebih jauh chanyeol merangkak naik keatas tubuh baekhyun.

"Menurutmu, apa yang ku inginkan baek?" Tanya chanyeol mendekatkan tubuh mereka makin intens,

Bukannya baekhyun tidak tau apa yang ingin di lakukan chanyeol padanya, hanya saja ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk baekhyun.

Seakan tau, chanyeol berbisik di telinga baekhyun, "Aku akan pelan-pelan baby" ucap chanyeol seduktif sambil menjilat telinga baekhyun.

"Enggghh~~"

.

.

.

Skip?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh…aahh…enggh…yak! Yeolieeh~~ stop do thathh!" desahan baekhyun yang semakin menjadi ketika kuluman chanyeol di junior baekhyun berubah menjadi cepat, yang baekhyun rasakan adalah basah di juniornya, hangat dan menakjubkan…hisapan dan gerakan sensual lidah chanyeol makin membuat baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat seperti hilang akal,

Entahlah sudah sejak kapan chanyeol melakukan blow job, ia lupa. Dan posisi baekhyun sekarang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang kingsize nya dengan kaki mengangkang dan chanyeol ada di pertengahan paha baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan juniornya, baekhyun terus mendesah, dengan tangannya yang bergetar ia mencoba menjauhkan kepala chanyeol dari juniornya, tapi nihil. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah menerima rangsangan itu dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun sungguh sexy.

Kemeja baekhyun yang awalnya rapi kini sudah tidak karuan, kancing tersingkap hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih kini penuh dengan kissmark, dan jangan lupa nipple nya yang kemerahan terlihat karena chanyeol sempat melahapnya lama. Celananya pun sudah hilang sedari tadi, kini entah ada di mana.

Chanyeol masih tetap memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap kuat junior baekhyun dan memainkan lidahnya di sana. Desahan baehyun makin kuat,

"Ahhh…ahh…aaah, cukup yeolhh..aah, aku..aah,..akuu inginhh…inginh Cu-cummh! AAhhnn" dan

Crott-crott

begitulah baekhyun cum untuk pertamakalinya, rasanya sungguh nikmat dan menyenangkan.

Desahan baekhyun sungguh indah pikir chanyeol, ia berniat ingin mendengar desahan itu lebih lama lagi, chanyeol memandang baekhyun intens, baekhyun sungguh menggoda pikirnya

Kini chanyeol mendekat maju dan mencium baekhyun, "Baby.., aku mulai nde?" dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasarah.

Tidak lupa ia merelax kan hole baekhyun dengan jarinya, hanya pekikan kecil dan baekhyun bisa menahannya, "Ahh, ah, ah, yeol" desah baekhyun, dikira sudah cukup chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya,

Sekarang chanyeol memposisikan juniornya yang sudah tegang tepat di hole baekhyun, tak lupa ia melumasi juniornya dengan cairan baekhyun yang sempat ia sisakan sebelum ia hisap habis tadi, dan pada hitungan ke tiga junior chanyeol menerobos masuk,

Jlebb!

"AAkhh, appo…hiks"

seperti yang di duga ia akan mendapatkan pekikan sakit dari baekhyun, padahal ini baru setengah, "Sssssh, baby… relaxs" chanyeol mendesis tertahan karena juniornya di jepit oleh hole baekhyun dengan kencang.

"Hiks appo yeol" rintih baekhyun, sebenarnya chanyeol tidak tega melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kesakitan seperti itu, ia lalu menghapus pelan jejak air mata yang menganak sungai dipipi tembem baekhyun, lalu melumat bibir chery baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, chanyeol pikir bila ia berhenti sekarang, dirinya dan baekhyun akan menderita nantinya

"sebentar lagi baby, tahan ne? sekarang relax kan tubuh mu, jangan terlalu kuat mencengkram ku baby" setelah baekhyun agak relax, detik berikutnya chanyeol memasukkan secara penuh juniornya kedalam hole baekhyun tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

"Aaakhh…kkhmmmpphm!" jeritan baekhyun teredam dengan ciumannya. baekhyun merasa penuh di hole nya, Hingga beberapa saat posisi mereka tetap seperti itu, setelah baekhyun benar-benar relax chanyeol melepaskan pungutannya perlahan.

Mereka saling pandang, menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"bisakah aku bergerak sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol meminta izin, dan baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan segeralah chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya menghujamkan juniornya ke dalam hole baekhyun dan mengeluarkannya lagi hingga tersisa kepala juniornya kemudian di hujamkan lagi,,begitu terus menerus,

Di awal baekhyun berteriak sakit, tetapi saat junior chanyeol mengenai spot nya, teriakan kesakitan baekhyun berganti dengan teriakan nikmat dan desahan

"Ahhk…ah…ah…ah…aaah, yeolie" chanyeol terus bergerak maju mundur, kemudian sambil meraup bibir baekhyun, tangan kanan chanyeol dia gunakan untuk menggenggam junior baekhyun dan mengocoknya sesuai dengan gerakan juniornya, dan sudah bisa di pastikan baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat tiada tara, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia merasakan kenikmatan di holenya dan di juniornya.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya,

"Hyaa…ahh, aah…akhpmm-mmphmm yeolieh~~aaah, nghh…hyaaa aah, ahh, aaaaah"

"Ssssshh, aah baekiehh…emhh.. aah…hmmm, kaau…aah, ben…benar-benar nikmat, baby" ucap chanyeol sambil terus menerus menghujamkan juniornya.

Sungguh sangat nikmat pikir chanyeol, mungkin ini lah surga dunia yang sesungguhnya, ia tidak menyangka akan senikmat ini, ugh! Dan lihat kondisi baekhyun saat ini, yang terus mendesah-desah, chanyeol sangat suka.

"Yeolieehh…Hyaaaah, ahh…aahh…,aku ingin, Cum!"

"Bersama baby" dengan itu chanyeol makin mencepatkan gerakannya menghujam hole baekhyun.

"Aaakhhhhh, yeolie"

"Ssssshh, aakh baekieh"

Mereka datang bersama.

Tubuh baekhyun lemas, kenikmatan diakhir kegiatan mereka menguras tenaganya, tidak jauh beda dengan chanyeol, ia melepas juniornya sebentar dan mendapat rintihan kecil dari baekhyun, setelah itu ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di sampng baekhyun ,

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil baekhyun, mencium kening namja manis itu,

Cup

"Gomawo baekhyunie, Saranghae" bisik chanyeol

"Hmm, Nado saranghae yeol" balas baekhyun lemah

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jalja chagi"

Dan mereka pun masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc?

Note: Aduh yang ini gmn? Jujur eunsoo baru kali ini nulis rate M kek gini / , aneh ya? Maaf n mohon maklum dech, kekekeke^^

Ini mungkin alurnya juga kecepetan ya~~, emang.

(Curcol yee)

Sebenarnya ini ff mau di publis hari kamis, tgl 15 kmaren,,,ealah,tau-tau di medsos langsung gempar tentang exo , eunsoo jadi ngebatalin niat publish,,,liat sikon yang gx memungkinkan juga hiks,,, T_T

Sempet depresi hampir seminggu gegara itu, yauda hari ini eunsoo putusin wat update. Heheh maap ye.

.

Big thanks to :

kalsowoon | rachel suliss | Sn Choi | parklili | NyekNyek | chanbaek | Guest(s) | FriederichOfficial | Rina972 | fuawaliyaah| delimandriyani | kanghyejin8 | .5 | Special bubble | ggauntie | fabiastya arsiwi | kanghyejin8 | ZEN97 |

Makasih semuanya yang relain waktunya wat review ff ini, tanpa comentar kalian eunsoo gabakal bisa semangat nulis next nya~~, thanks yak^^

.

Review?


End file.
